


How Auston Matthews Became A Dad

by DaniJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJ/pseuds/DaniJ
Summary: Auston Matthews was just trying to do something nice for Mitch when he called in sick. He didn't expect to become a dad, find a family, and fall in love. But, well, Auston never knew what to expect with Mitch Marner.





	How Auston Matthews Became A Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, lemme just start this with saying none of this is true. This is all fiction, I don't own (That's weird to say about real people) any of these people. If you found this by googling something and you are/know any of the people in this story I suggest you go back now.
> 
> Alright, now that that's out of the way, I'm super excited about this! This is my first fic for this genre. I love all of the people on this team. I also have no knowledge of babies. I have no little ones, siblings, or cousins running around. All of this came from google.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a like and comment! i reply to all comments!

**2016- Finland: World Juniors Championship**

The first thing Auston Matthews notices about Mitchell Marner is his smile. It’s huge. It takes up nearly all of the bottom third of his face. His teeth are slightly crooked, but white. The second thing that Auston notices about his smile is how infectious it is. Stromer, Brinksy, and Barzal seem to unconsciously mimic the gesture. Auston feels his own lips quirk in response.

“I swear! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Davo’s face emote so much in such a short span of time. The dude looked like he went through the five stages of grief in about six seconds flat.”

Stromer rolls his eyes and tries to hit Marns up the side of his head. “Yeah, well, when you call him _McJesus_ in front of John Tavares it’ll do that to a guy.”

Marns laughs and his shoulders shake. “Like you were any better! I saw you laughing. You aren’t as subtle as you think you are.”

Stromer opens his mouth but is cut off by the sound of Toto shrieking under the covers of the bed. Mitch pushes aside the sheets and unearths his phone with a triumphant noise. His face stills for a second before he plasters on a smile.

“It’s my mom. I’ll be back soon, I gotta take this.” He says and rolls off the bed.

The song stops and Auston hears Marns softly answer the call. He catches a glimpse of his profile as he heads into the hallway of the hotel. His smile isn’t as megawatt as Auston has been seeing the whole tournament. It’s smaller, but somehow more genuine. It’s soft around the edges and makes him look younger than eighteen. Auston cuts his gaze back to the other boys in the room. Stromer is looking at him funny. Auston raises his eyebrow in response and the older boy looks away and launches into an embarrassing story about a game him, McDavid, and Marns started a few months prior. Auston can’t help but feel like he’s trying to distract them from something.

* * *

**2016- Toronto Maple Leafs Rink**

One of the first real things Auston learns about Mitch is that he drives an SUV. It’s black and makes the right winger look tiny. Auston thinks Mitch always looks _tiny_ , but he digresses. Mitch pulls up to his apartment and waves from the driver’s seat. Auston opens the back door and tosses his bag in without looking and goes to get in the passenger seat. He looks over at Mitch and looks around the SUV with questioning eyes.

Mitch goes a little stiff before he shrugs. “It has a lot of room for gear and stuff.”

Auston nods before he smirks. “It just makes you look tiny is all.”

Mitch squawks as he turns onto the main street. “I’m six-foot, asshole! You’re not _that_ much bigger than me!”

Auston looks from the window to Mitch with incredulity. “I have three inches and forty pounds on you Mitch. Don’t even start with that.”

Mitch sends him a mock angry look and aggressively merges onto the highway. He turns the radio on and Bon Jovi blasts back at him. Auston groans and thunks his head back onto the head rest. Mitch grins at him evilly and sings along to the music. Loudly. So loudly that Auston has to remember if he has any ibuprofen in his duffle.

Auston shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks around. He looks over at the stall Mitch has been using and then down at his bag. He shoves his dirty clothes into the duffle and pushes his wet hair off of his forehead. He looks up when someone sits in the stall on his other side. He nods at Willy and zips the bag.

“Headed out?”

Auston looks at him and then around the locker room. “Yeah, Will. Practice ended twenty minutes ago. I don’t actually live here.” He says with a scowl that’s only half-hearted.

Willy rolls his eyes. “No, you dick. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch or something.”

Auston’s forehead scrunches. “Why didn’t you just ask that?”

Willy throws his hands up in exasperation. “Jesus. Just go visit Mitchy with some soup or something. It’s clear you turn into a hockey bot when he isn’t here.”

Auston flips him off and shoulders his bag. He can function perfectly fine on his own, thank you very much. He pushes open the door to the parking garage and tosses his bag into the passenger seat before buckling himself in. He backs out and heads for the highway. He drives for a bit before pulling off at his exit and not Mitch’s. Ha, take that Nylander.

He parks and grabs his bag. He sticks his key in the lock and swings the door open with his foot. He sets his stuff down in the entryway and tosses his keys onto the table in the hall. He toes his shoes off and walks into his living room. He looks around and sighs. He looks over at the kitchen and curses. Damn Mitch and his worming his way into Auston’s everyday life.

He pulls his phone out and scrolls down the contacts as he makes his way to the kitchen. He leans his hip against the counter and presses the call button when he finds the contact he’s looking for. He listens to it ring and taps at the smooth stone.

“Papi! ¿cómo estás?” His mom greets him warmly.

“Bien Mamá. Tengo una pregunta sin embargo.”

“Sí.”

He grabs a notepad and a pen. “¿Cómo preparas tu sopa? Para cuando estamos enfermos?”

She pauses for a second before answering in English. “Why? Are you or Papá coming down with something?”

He shakes his head even though she can’t see him. “No, just a teammate. He missed practice this morning and I wanted to bring him some soup.”

She laughs over the line. “Are you going to be the one making it? Your father has had some choice words about your cooking.”

He huffs. “I’ll wait for him to get home. I just figured he didn’t know the recipe and I could shop for the stuff we don’t have.” He sniffs indigently before continuing. “And I’m not that bad at cooking Mamá.”

His mom laughs again and then rattles off the ingredients he’ll need and the instructions on how to prepare and cook them. He talks with her for a bit before hanging up. He takes the list with him and drives the store. He has a Toronto baseball cap on and a hoodie even though it’s still relatively warm in Toronto. He picks up all the ingredients he needs and heads to the check out. The cashier looks up and does a double take. She blushes and starts ringing up his stuff. He doesn’t think she recognizes him, the season only started a few weeks ago. He smiles and hands over his card. He picks up the bags and takes the card back.

He drives home and pushes open the door. “Hello? Dad?”

“In the kitchen!”

Auston puts his keys away and carries the bags into the kitchen to place them on the peninsula. Auston smiles at his dad as he unloads the food and stores the bags in the pantry. He moves over to the cabinet with his pots and pulls out the one they usually use for making soups and stews. He sets it on the stove and turns to his dad. The older man is looking at him with curiosity. Auston crosses his arms over his chest and mentally winces at how defensive he looks.

“Mitch called in sick this morning. I called Mamá for her soup recipe. I figured we could make it and I’d take it over to him tonight.”

His dad smiles at him softly. “Of course we can. C’mon, grab the chicken stock.”

* * *

Auston turns the stove top off and moves to the cabinet above the fridge to pull out a tupperware container. He roots around for a second to find the matching lid. He makes his way back to the soup and begins to ladle it into the container. It’s a big container, enough to last Mitch two days. Auston speeds up when the liquid begins to heat the plastic enough to burn his palm. He finishes and sets it on the counter with a hiss. He shakes his hand out and snaps the lid on. He grabs a bag from the pantry and puts the soup in with the small box of saltines he bought as well.

“I’m headed over to Mitch’s! I should be back in, like, an hour or so!” He calls as he heads to the front door.

“Ok! Be careful!”

Auston closes the door behind him and pulls his phone out. He scrolls through the texts he had sent Mitch over the past hour. Mitch hadn’t answered them. He sighs and hits the call button in the corner. The line rings and rings as he crosses the parking lot and unlocks his car. Mitch’s voicemail picks up and Auston sighs.

“Dude, are you ok? You usually answer your phone, even when you’re sick. I made some soup and I’m dropping it off tonight. I won’t stay long or anything, but call me back if you’re disgustingly sick or something. If not, I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

He ends the call and starts his car. He pulls out of his space and heads for the highway. He quietly taps along to whatever plays on the radio and pulls up at Mitch’s apartment quick enough. He parks and starts towards the building with the bag. He climbs the stairs and tries to text Mitch again. None of his messages have been read all day, which is comforting but also slightly concerning. Mitch is usually glued to his phone.

He stops outside Mitch’s door and pockets his phone before knocking. He hears the TV gently playing, but no one making any sound. He waits for a few moments before knocking again. He hears something start making high pitch cries, like a baby. He doesn’t know what Mitch is watching, but he hopes it isn’t loud enough for the neighbours to complain. He lifts his hand to knock again but hears someone hurrying to the door and then yanking it open.

Mitch stands in front of him and Auston winces. His hair is sticking up in every direction and he has bags under his eyes. He’s wearing a stained Maple’s shirt and black sweats. He doesn’t look great. The crying gets louder when the door opens too and Auston has a bad feeling in his stomach.

“Is that a baby?” He blurts.

Mitch lets out an exasperated noise and yanks him inside. Auston stumbles and knocks into Mitch as he’s maneuvered into the small entryway. Mitch looks at him for a second but winces as the crying gets more desperate and louder. He turns for the living room and Auston numbly follows. He blinks slowly at the scene before him

Mitch is in the middle of the room swaying a very angry baby. The kids face is scrunched up and red from crying. Large tears drip down his face and on to Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch, for his part, is gently shushing the baby and rubbing comforting circles into its back. Auston stares dumbly as the kid starts to calm down. Mitch swivels to face him and they stare at each other.

“Isn’t your brother four years older than you?” He asks and winces at the panic in his voice.

Mitch rolls his eyes and looks down at the baby. He kisses the top of its head and starts swaying side to side in less urgent movements.

“Yes. You’ve met him Matts.”

Auston’s eye twitches. “Did you… did you steal a baby? Or are you watching Bozie’s kid?”

Mitch shakes his head and looks at Auston fondly. “No, I didn’t steal a baby Auston.” He pauses and looks down at the person in question. His shoulders seem tense and the baby picks up on the change. It snuffles and makes a noise. Mitch looks back up at him with a defiant look. “He’s, uh, he’s mine.”

Auston blinks at him and then looks between him and the baby. “What?”

Mitch snorts. “He’s my kid, Auston. Like, I make up fifty percent of his genetics? I helped create him? I’m a dad?”

Auston glares at him. “I got that part. I just mean,” he breaks off and flails a little, “since when do you have a kid? I think I would have noticed if one of my friends had a kid.”

Mitch flinches a little and Auston tries to look calm. “He was born a month after World’s. And I mean, it’s not like anyone really knows? Just my family, obviously, the coaches and management, Dylan, and Connor. I didn’t really want to tell anyone for a bit.” Mitch looks tired and sad.

Auston sighs and sets the soup on the TV stand and slowly walks over to Mitch and the baby. He stands on Mitch’s right and peers down at the little boy. His face is less red after calming down, pale enough to match Mitch. He has soft wisps of brown hair that curl up at the end. His lips and nose look a bit different than Mitch’s, but then Auston looks into his eyes. They’re big and clear blue, just like his dad’s. They blink up at Auston and then he smiles, making little wrinkles around his eyes. His little fist reaches out and grabs Auston’s shirt. In that moment, Auston knows he’s fucked.

“What’s his name?” He asks softly and sticks his fingers out for the baby to grab. He can feel Mitch breathing next to him, can feel his eyes tracking his face as he smiles at the baby.

“Gabriel. We usually just call him Gabe, though.”

Gabe squeals at his name and starts to grab at Auston. He swings his legs back and forth enough that Auston worries he’ll fall. He feels Mitch bump his hip against his and he looks down at Mitch instead of the baby.

“Want to sit down and hold him?”

Auston’s feels his eyes go wide. “Uh, I don’t really have any experience in that area Mitchy. I’ve held, like, two babies in my life.”

Mitch stares at him and shakes his head. “I think you’ll be ok. You’ll be sitting on the couch, so it should be easier. Besides,” he looks down at Gabe and his smile goes soft, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him warm up to someone so quick. Usually he just stares at people and then cries when they get closer.”

“Bah!” Gabe agrees and smacks Auston.

Auston stiffly makes his way over to the couch and sits down. He watches as Mitch walks over and bends down to place the squirming baby in his arms. Mitch’s forehead brushes against his momentarily before he pulls away and stands up straight.

“He’s ten months, so you don’t have to worry about supporting his neck. Just make sure he doesn’t crawl off your lap or anything. He’s been a menace since he learned how to crawl.” Mitch says with a fond look.

Gabe peers up at him and cuddles against his chest. He giggles and kicks lightly against his ribs. He reaches up a hand and traces Auston’s lips. His movements are jerky, but feather light. His nails scrape against the delicate skin and Auston smiles down at the curious blue orbs. Gabe blinks up at him slowly and moves his hands down to his chin.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

Auston looks up abruptly and Gabe’s hand falls to his neck and he makes a displeased noise. “What? You can’t just leave me alone with him!” Hw whisper shouts at the older boy.

Mitch gives him a flat look. “I think you’ll be fine for three minutes. You haven’t even dropped him.”

Auston watches with his mouth open in protest as Mitch makes his way over to the bathroom. He looks down when Gabe makes a little noise. He yawns and Auston can feel his heart melt as his little nose scrunches. Gabe tries to burrow deeper into his arms, but the position won’t let him. Auston shuffles towards the lip of the wide couch so he’s leant back more. He gently tries to shuffle Gabe so his little belly is pressed against Auston’s chest. Gabe makes little noises of displeasure but settles down once his cheek is squished against Auston’s sternum. He clutches Auston’s shirt in his fists and makes little content snuffling noises.

Auston rubs his back and watches whatever channel Mitch had left on. He isn’t surprised to see an Avs game playing softly. Auston smiles and settles back into the couch a little more firmly. He watches as Tyson Barrie gets leveled against the boards and winces in sympathy. He doesn’t notice Mitch leaning against the wall until he hears the click of a camera.

He looks up and glares as Mitch lowers his phone. Auston can feel his lips quirk into a smile against his will as Mitch comes over and sits on the couch quietly beside him. He holds his phone out and Auston feels his heart swell at the picture. He has a hand over the small back of the sleeping baby. Gabe is facing the camera and Auston can just make out his chubby cheeks and nose. His hand unconsciously tightens over the boy.

Mitch pulls his phone away and Auston can see him sending it to him. Mitch looks back up at Auston and then down at his son. He sighs and caresses his hand over the soft tufts of hair.

“I know that it seems dumb, but could you not say anything about him to the team? I just want to wait a bit longer.”

Auston holds Mitch’s gaze and feels how tense he is against his side. He looks back down at Gabe and feels a protective urge pull at him. Gabe shifts in his sleep and Auston knows he would do anything for the kid. He looks back at Mitch.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter 1 eh? Come back in a week for the next one!


End file.
